What happens when you get him Mad!
by Poodie
Summary: Gohan has some problems and tells Trunks and Goten, what will happen, who will blow up, who will fall down, read to find out, please read, God will bless you and this is a one-shot. Thanks


**What happens when you get him MAD!**

**AGES:**

Trunks:8

Goten:7

Gohan:17

Videl:17

Oh yeah, a one-shot of my favorite cartoon, **DBZ,** yep that's right, Poodie's favorite cartoon is DBZ, and my favorite character is Gohan.

Goten:" Poodie doesn't own dbz".

Trunks: "all though she wish she did, I mean I'm in it". J

Gohan: "Time to start the story".

Me:" Oh did I forget to tell you guys that I hate Videl".

Trunks and Goten:" Let the story begin".

Gohan:" Hey that was my line". L

ON WITH THE STORY

On a bright and sunny day, somewhere deep in the mountains of Japan, a boy of seventeen years old, was not so bright and sunny, the boy goes by the name of Gohan Son.

Gohan wore a white long sleeved t-shirt, a black waistcoat, and with this he wears red trousers and black shoes, his hair is black, spiked up and facing the back just a little.

Gohan sat in a bush, hiding from his younger brother Goten; he wore a green baggy long sleeve shirt, long green baggy pants, black shoes and a yellow over shirt.

Goten looked all over the place for his older brother, but couldn't find him, then Goten got the wrong idea and thought Gohan ran away, with that he burst into tears saying.

**_"I didn't get there in time to stop him"_** he cried

Gohan, now aware of the fact that his brother was crying, like any big brother, jumped out of his hiding spot, and got ready to deal with the problem.

**_" Goten? What happened?"_** Gohan asked.

**_" GOHAN!"_** Goten screamed.

**_"I thought you ran away"_** he added, jumping into his older brothers arms.

**_"What made you think I ran away?"_** Gohan asked more confused than ever.

**_" Because I, I, couldn't find you",_** Goten said wiping away the tears.

**_"Goten, we're playing a game",_** Gohan said sweat dropping. ^_^!

**_"Oh, can we invite Trunks?" _**Goten asked changing the subject.

Gohan, sweat dropping again said.

**_"Sure, why not_**"

So Gohan along with Goten, went inside to call Trunks over.

**10 MINUTES AFTER THE CALL…**

Trunks showed up; he wore a purple three quarter pants, a green baggy t-shirt with the words "Call me" in big black bold letters, white socks and red shoes.

Goten stood in the door way waiting for Trunks.

**_"TRUNKS!"_** Goten cried.

**_"Goten!"_** Trunks replied.

**_"Hi Trunks",_** Gohan said as he walked pass Goten.

**_"Hi",_** Trunks replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Trunks decided it was time he said something.

**_"So… Gohan what's wrong?"_** Trunks asked knowing that something was wrong with Gohan.

**_"What!? Nothing's wrong with me"_** Gohan replied.

**"Oh don't play dumb, I know something is wrong with you, so just tell me"** Trunks said with his demanding self.

**_"Oh all right"_** Gohan said, knowing that Trunks won't stop.

**_"Come on, follow me",_** Gohan added.

So they did, soon after, they reached a tall slim tree.

**_"So we going in there?"_** Trunks asked Gohan.

**_"Yep",_** Gohan answered.

**_"Okay, let's go",_** Goten said while climbing up the tree.

**_"Race you!"_** Trunks said with his competitive self.

Gohan just rolled up his eyes and flew to the top.

**_"NO FAIR!"_** Trunks screamed at Gohan.

**_"But Trunks, you would have done the same thing",_** Goten said.

**_"Don't tell Gohan that",_** Trunks told Goten.

When they reached the top, Trunks won but Goten didn't care, that got Trunks vex because he couldn't rub it in his face, but whatever, Gohan started telling them what happened, and this is what happened.

**_"I was at school like normal, when it was break time I was eating my snack, then Videl came and said she knew my secret and that I have to teach her how to fly and how to shoot light, she said if I didn't she would tell everyone my secret",_** Gohan said.

Then he continued.

**_"So I said I will if she didn't tell anyone, so after school we went somewhere else, somewhere no one would go, I started to teach her and she wouldn't stop complaining, She picked up really fast and now she can do it, then the next day… everyone knew, they were all like, Hey Gohan nice job as saiyaman and saving the world, they were asking me to teach them how to fly and stuff like that, so I went to find Videl and ask her what she did, when I found her I asked what happened and you know what she said?"_** Gohan asked.

**_"She said nothing",_** Trunks said.

**_"No, she said she told everyone personally and that everyone knows who I am, I blew a gasket, I turned super saiyan and went ballistic, I think Bulma told Vegeta to go and stop me, however she found out, well Vegeta came… and… I beat him up and he went ssj 2, I beat him up again, but then he knocked me out, Dende made everyone forget including Videl, so she forgot what I taught her, but I didn't do half as much as I'm capable of doing", _**that was the last thing Gohan said before he flew away.

**_"Wow",_** was all Goten could say.

**_"So that's what happens when you get him mad, note to self, keep Gohan claim",_** Trunks said.

**THE END**

Did you like? Please review, God bless.

Poodie~


End file.
